You Stole My Life
by empty blank
Summary: a different scene, where will tells robin that he is his brother, include some dialouge from the movie and some original please read and review will add chapter if requested.


****please read!****

**So this is an alternative take on if Will Scarlett told Robin Hood earlier on in the story and stuff. I'd like to continue in the universe and how the battle at the end would pan out so…if you like request it and I'll see what I can cook up. Read and review.**

**You Stole My Life Ch.1**

Anger boiled under his skin as he watched Robin laugh and joke with the men around the fire after a successful robbery. Will lifted his cup of ale and took a large gulp. No amount of liquor would soothe the rage inside. The people loved him, and that is what angered Will most of all. They don't see the pompous rich boy wanting to control his manor, but he did. He saw with astounding clarity.

Will tossed his cup to the forest floor from the low tree branch that he sat in. he wasn't nearly enough drunk as he'd like to be, he wasn't drunk at all. He knew better than to drink when angry. He glanced down at his hand that had been run through with one of Locksley's arrows. He didn't cry, but he did run away. He humiliated himself in front of the entire village. Next time he wouldn't.

They all smiled around him like he was their savior from the dark desolation that they lived in. Will sneered. He jumped from the branch and made a loud thump as he landed on his feet.

They all averted his gaze to Scarlett and he grimaced.

"Don't mind me my merrymen. Enjoy the celebration" Will took a small bow of departure.

"But, I hope you find the same enthusiasm when one of us dies during one of Locksely's little adventures. They will catch us. We aren't actually ghosts." He snarled over his shoulder.

"I'm a tad tired of you antics Will Scarlett." Robin said calmly from his seat, not looking at Will.

"And I'm more than a tad tired of your antics rich boy." Will replied casting a heated glare at Robin's back. Robin turned and stood up.

"Where does this hatred for me come from?" Locksely said levelly. Scarlett hated that about him. He never showed the irritation, or the anger. It was if he tried to make Will feel ashamed of himself.

"I'll revel in the moment when I tell you your sins against me Locksley, but know that you stole something that was rightfully mine!" Will screamed. The rage dribbled out of every pore of his being.

"What did I steal from you boy? What crimes have I done to you?" Robin shouted. John, fanny and Wulf and the others stood up, all knowing that a confrontation would be imminent now.

"I suggest you both calm down. Christian, walk away." Azeem said walking cautiously towards Robin.

"Do you want to know rich boy?" Scarlett yelled. He took a defiant stance.

"Calm 'erself boy! I'll not 'ave you disrupt the 'evnin." John said standing up trying to talk Will down.

"No! You act as though he is your Lord, but he is not mine!"

"Tell me then Will, what have I taken?" Robin shouted once more.

"MY LIFE!" Will charged him and tackled him to the forest floor. He struck Robin a few times in the face before Locksely punched him off. He rolled to the side and quickly jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Will was about to charge him once more before John grabbed his arms and pulled him against him, holding him in place. Will cursed John and all that were present.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WILL SCARLETT!" Robin screamed grabbing the front of Will's shirt. John let go of Will and Will's hands flew to the ones grabbing his tunic. He pried them off. He staggered a few feet away and felt the hot salt of tears slide down his face. He felt drained of all the hatred and just felt tired.

He looked back to Robin.

"Our father loved you so much more than me. He gave me up for you. He gave my mother up for your happiness…" Will grit his teeth.

"What?" Robin asked breathlessly.

"We are brothers Locksley."

"Lies!" Robin grabbed the front of Scarlett's shirt again and shook him.

"I'm not lying! Your anger drove our father and my mother apart. YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Will cried out before sinking to his knees. Robin sank down with him.

"I have a brother?" Robin asked aloud cradling Will's face. Will looked to Robin.

"You have a brother." Will said. Robin hugged him.

"Dear lord." John said. Azeem looked with knowing eyes.

"What I want to know brother…will you finish what you started? Will you save us?" Will asked as they both made it back to their feet.

"We will save ourselves…my brother." Robin smiled and Will could finally return it.


End file.
